Logan David Knight
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: As far as Kendall knew, Logan had always been there for him whenever he was needed. He was always his rock; his comfort. But now he's gone without a goodbye, and Kendall feels the need to name a certain someone after him. Written for the Semi-Official Big Time Rush One-Shot Day!


**Guys... I'm so sorry this is so late. I wrote this for the Semi-Official Big Time Rush One-Shot Day. This past week was kinda hectic for me, which is why this is so late... A big thanks to Sing Me to Slumberland for letting me know about the event. :D**

**Anyway, this story idea has been on my mind for the longest time now, but I never got around to writing it. This has a tiny bit of Jendall, a bunch of Kogan bromance, and Kendall angst. Hope you guys like it. :)**

* * *

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

The soft and gentle voice penetrated the air, causing the blonde girl to look up from the little bundle situated in her arms. She gave the blond boy in front of her a warm smile, eyes shining with tears of happiness. She didn't say a word; simply turned back to the baby in her arms and continued to smile. "He's beautiful," she whispered under her breath as she pulled the baby even closer to her chest, bending down and planting a kiss on his soft, blond hair.

The young man approached the girl and the baby with caution. Tears of his own threatened to spill from his eyes, but he held them back with great effort. He smirked and took a seat on the edge of the hospital bed, smiling down at the girl when she looked up at him with chocolate brown, doe-like eyes. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and kissing her on the top of the head.

"He sure is," he whispered softly, his dimpled smile never leaving his face.

"He looks a lot like you, Kendall," she pointed out with a chuckle. She looked up into his eyes once again, smiling fondly at the bushy-eyebrowed boy. "Do you want to hold him?" Her voice was soft; barely audible. At the boy's silent nod, she carefully placed the little bundle in Kendall's arms and caressed the little, soft locks of hair on the baby's head. "What are we gonna name him?"

"Mmm... I was thinking we could name him... Umm... I wanted to name him after Logan," the blond responded shyly. His eyes suddenly went dull; the smile that had been present on his face turning into a sad frown. He blinked back the tears that had now returned to his eyes, but one managed to escape and make its way down his cheek. "If that's okay with you, I mean."

"Of course it's okay with me," the girl murmured as she reached to cup the boy's face in her palm. She brushed back the salty tear with her thumb, right before leaning over and brushing her lips against his. The kiss was soft and tender. When they both pulled away, they held a smile on their faces, tears spilling from their eyes.

"I really miss him," the blond admitted as he leaned his head against the girl's shoulder while holding the baby securely in his arms. "He didn't deserve to die; to leave this life at such a young age. I may not know why he did what he did, but I just feel like I could have done something to stop him from doing what he did. I could've s-saved him."

As hot and salty tears started to spill from the boy's emerald green orbs, the blonde girl lying on the bed wrapped her arms around his skinnier frame, bringing him close to her own body. "It's not your fault he's gone, Kendall. Logan had a reason to do what he did. I know you might not know why he did it; why he decided that taking his own life was the right thing to do. Or why he simply felt like his life wasn't worth the fight. But I do know this: yes, you could have done something to try and save him. But would it have made a difference? You read his letter. We all did. It probably wouldn't have. He was your best friend, but your friendship was not the reason for his choice. He had other reasons. It wasn't your fault, Kenny."

"I... I know, Jo. I know. But that doesn't change the fact that I didn't notice he was hurting. I feel the need to name this little guy after him," he said, motioning to the baby in his arms. "It's the least I could do. I need to. I w-want to."

"I like the name, David."

"Logan David Knight then?" Kendall breathed out with a smirk.

"Love it," Jo murmured. She pulled away from the younger boy and pulled back the blanket that covered the baby's face. "Welcome to this life, Logie." Kendall smiled at the childhood nickname he used to use for his best friend.

The memories of Logan remained burned into his mind; pulling him away from the reality going on in front of him...

* * *

"Logie, you're gonna fall off the tree!" little 8-year-old Kendall Knight shouted at the boy resting on the top branch of a tall tree. "If you don't get off of there, then I'm goin' to come get you. And we both know what will happen if I do that. Mommy will get mad at us!"

"I'm not gonna fall, Kenny! You don't have to worry so much. I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself," came the boy's stubborn reply. Kendall rolled his eyes at his best friend's words. He watched with curious green eyes as Logan Mitchell -his best friend of only a few months- hugged the branch he was lying on. The brown-haired boy stared back at him; chocolatey eyes shining with a childish innocence. "See? I'm fine."

"If you say so," Kendall said a little uncertain. His eyes remained on the little boy, heel of his shoe digging into the soft earth underneath his feet. "You should get down though. If mommy sees you up there, she will have a heawt attack!"

Logan nodded, eyes shifting to the ground below. "K-Kenny... I don't think I can get down," he said in a nervous, quivering voice. "The ground is too far down." Giant tears gathered in the 9-year-old's mocha orbs. "I'm s-scared..."

Sensing the fear embedded in the shorter boy's voice, Kendall bit at his lower lip and neared the trunk of the tall oak tree. "It's okay, Logie. I'll come get you down," he said softly. With shaking hands, he took a firm grip of the trunk and dug his nails into the hard wood, while his emerald eyes remained glued to chocolate brown ones. Tears of fear burned at his eyes. He was terrified of heights, but of course, he refused to say it out loud, knowing that Logan needed his help. His friend's well-being was more important. Besides, his father had always told him to conquer his fears and weaknesses, rather than let them overpower him.

He took a hold of a low tree branch and hauled his body off of the ground. In just seconds he was holding on to a part of the tree that was just about a feet underneath the older boy. He hesitantly stretched his arm out, wiggling his fingers just inches away from Logan's face. "Just take my hand, Logan. It'll be okay," he murmured encouragingly. The brunette shook his head, closing his eyes shut tightly. "Please, Logie. I've got you. I pwomise."

It was after a few agonizing seconds that Logan finally cracked his eyes open and reached for Kendall's tiny hand. With great effort, Kendall managed to pull his friend downward, until he was holding on to the tree trunk with one arm and hugging Logan close to his body with the other.

"Told you I had you," he whispered with a smile. Logan smiled back, tightening his hold around Kendall. Their eyes met once again, however, this time for only a fragment of a second. Next thing they knew, Kendall's hold on the tree loosened and both boys went toppling to the ground.

Kendall fell first; body colliding with the ground with a soft thud. Logan soon followed, falling on top of the blond little boy. Both laid there for a minute or so, trying to catch their breaths since the fall had literally knocked the air out of their lungs. Logan rose to his feet on shaky legs, dusting himself off with trembling hands. He then reached towards the frozen 8-year-old on the ground and hoisted him to his feet.

"Kindle, you okay?" the tinier boy asked with worry.

Kendall gave a shaky nod, latching onto Logan with both arms and pulling both of them to sit on the ground. He hugged Logan tightly and pulled his head to rest against his chest. "I'm just glad you're okay, Logie," he said sincerely. The shorter boy crawled onto the blond's lap and closed his eyes as Kendall's fingers tangled into his soft spikes of brown hair. "Love you."

Logan wrinkled his nose, knowing that his mother and father said those same words to each other frequently. And his mother said it to him practically every night. But never had a friend told him that they loved him, and he thought it was a little odd. But he didn't pull back or point that out. Quite the opposite; he smiled and took a hold of the front of Kendall's jacket with his hands. "Love you too, Kindle," he whispered softly as the breeze blew back his short bangs.

"Forever."

Kendall grinned. "And always."

* * *

His body shook uncontrollably; soft cries being muffled by the pillow lying underneath his head. He curled his skinny body into a little ball and wrapped his arms around his knees, not being able to take the pain much longer. A waterfall of tears slipped from his reddened eyes and fell down his flushed cheeks, then being swallowed into the pillow's soft material.

_Tap. Tap._

A low whimper slipped from his lips once the sound of something hard hitting against his window penetrated his tiny room. Wiping the tears away from his eyes and face, he made his way over to the window near his bedside, tightening the hold he had around the soft Spiderman blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

He reached for the windowsill and opened it up before staring at the ground. There, looking up at him with worried eyes, stood Logan. His cheeks were flushed and his body trembled thanks to the coldness in the air. Tiny snowflakes fell down from the sky, and it was until Kendall noticed them that he saw the snow covering his best friend's brown hair.

Letting out a small sigh, the blond opened up the window even more and motioned for Logan to climb the tree that was planted near his bedroom. The brunette obeyed almost instantly. Within seconds he was sitting on the very top branch, unfazed by the height. Kendall made way for him to climb inside, which the older boy did.

As soon as he fell inside, he wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and pulled him close, letting the younger boy melt against his hold and bury his face against his neck. Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and pulled him impossibly closer. Logan didn't mind though, knowing his best friend needed the comfort.

"Shh. It's gonna be okay, Kendall. I promise you," Logan whispered against the boy's ear, nuzzling his button nose against the soft locks of golden hair. "He's not gone. He will always be with you, even when you can't see him. He's in your heart. And as long as you don't forget him, he will always be with you, looking over you, your mom and Katie."

Apparently the soft words of comfort only brought more sadness to the taller teen's heart, for sobs once again wracked his body harshly, practically bringing him to his knees. If it weren't for the tight hold Logan had against him, the younger boy would have probably fallen over to the floor.

With a forced smile on his face, Logan guided Kendall to lay down on his bed. He tightened the blanket around the boy's skinny shoulders before lying down as well, wrapping both arms around the crying boy until they were lying close together; Kendall's face buried against Logan's chest and arms wrapped tightly around the shorter boy's frame.

Logan tangled his fingers against Kendall's hair and planted a brotherly kiss to the boy's forehead. "Please don't cry, Ken. I hate seeing you cry," he mumbled hoarsely, his own tears blurring his vision. "It'll be okay. You'll be okay... And I will be by your side as long as I have to. You're not alone in this."

Kendall then looked up, fighting the tears. "I know, Logie. It just hurts. I never thought my daddy would d-die... so young." As he said this, Logan wiped under his eyes and hugged him tighter. "This sucks so bad."

"I know," Logan's whisper brushed against his ear. "But I'm here for you... forever."

"And always?" Kendall questioned him.

Logan laughed softly. "And always."

* * *

Tears stung at his eyes, head spinning in a circle and in all different directions. Two arms were wrapped tightly around him; one on each side of him. He could hear the silent cries of the two boys beside him, being carried away by the strong winter wind blowing outside. To any other person the day was cheery and beautiful. But to those three boys and anyone else attending the funeral that was taking place, it was a gloomy day. To one boy in particular.

Ignoring the dizziness in his head and the mix of emotions building up in his chest, the blond wrapped an arm around each of the boys' shoulders, trying to offer a bit of comfort for both of them. He felt them leaning into his touch, crying against his shoulders.

"Will we... ever see him again, Kendall?" Carlos -the shortest yet oldest of the group- asked in a cracked tone. Kendall felt like his heart would burst at the innocent question. He tightened his hold on the smaller boy and turned to him with a forced smile. He was just seventeen years old. He wasn't supposed to be suffering the loss of a best friend, especially one he had come to love as a brother.

"We will, 'Litos. It'll take some time, but we'll have him back soon enough. I promise."

The simple words seemed to ease the Latino's pain, for he let a small smile lighten his face up a bit. "And I can't wait for that day to come," he said through the tears. "It'll be the best day of my life."

A sob filling the air forced Kendall and Carlos to tear their eyes away from each other. James -the second youngest- sat beside the green-eyed boy, sobs shaking his entire body. It was without hesitation and pure sadness that Kendall leaned forward and hugged him tight, pulling the brunette to rest against his smaller body.

"Don't cry, Jay. Everything will be just fine. You'll see," he tried to assure the taller boy. However, not five seconds had passed when he realized what was the reason behind James' sudden burst of tears. There, in front of them, was the casket that carried their brunette friend's body. Slowly, it was being lowered underground. Six feet underground to be exact.

That was the moment in which Kendall lost it.

"Logan!" His best friend's name tore itself from his lips as the blond lunged forward in a feeble attempt to reach the casket. Everyone turned to the young boy, pity glistening in all of their eyes. It was obvious that out of all the people that knew and loved Logan, the boy's best friend was the one that was taking his death the hardest.

James' ran after him, capturing the younger boy into his arms right at the moment in which Kendall's fingers brushed against the wooden casket.

Through an unknown fury that had built up inside of him, Kendall punched James on the chest with all his might, blubbering nonsense through his tears. The brunette pulled him away from the hole on the ground and back to where they had been sitting down with Carlos on a wooden bench. He gripped the blond to his chest, rubbing gentle circles against his back and running a hand through his hair.

It was in that day that Kendall's life fell apart for the second time in his life.

* * *

"Logie," Kendall whispered as he kissed the baby's forehead. "Logan David Knight... I like the sound of that."

* * *

**Was that enough fluff for everyone? How'd you like it? :D**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
